


Hunted

by casgirlat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, References to Supernatural (TV), SPN family, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlat221b/pseuds/casgirlat221b
Summary: Dean meets the reader after saving her from something that he's hunting and this is how they first meet





	Hunted

You sighed as you took another sip of your beer. To any other person at the bar, you would’ve looked like another person hitting the drinks after a long day of work but, in fact, this was you working on your job. You were a hunter and you took a sadistic pleasure from your job. 

Ten years ago, it had been the night of your senior prom and you had been having a great day with your friends. You had reached home late and your life completely changed when you stepped into your living room. You found your parents lying in a pool of blood. But if that sight wasn’t enough, your eyes flitted to the woman who was so engrossed with sucking on your mom’s neck that she didn’t notice you until you were screaming your lungs out. That was when you became aware of the supernatural world. It took you a long time for you to recover yourself and soon you were hunting down all the other sons of bitches who left more victims in their wake. Victims like you.

But today was different. Today you had tracked down the vampire who had killed your parents and she had unknowingly led you right to her nest. You were going to wipe all of them out today.

With another swig, you finished your beer and signalled to the bartender for more. As he poured down your drink, you warily studied the people in the bar. This was the closest bar to the nest and this was where most of the vampires came to feed or turn the human victims - sometimes both. Being a hunter required you to pay attention at all times and to study your surroundings. But nothing looked out of place in the bar. Well except for the two tall men. You eyed them curiously. They definitely weren’t vampires but there was something weird about them. The taller one looked like he would rather be anywhere else as he typed into his laptop. But the shorter one looked completely at ease but his eyes moved around the room, observant. Almost like yours. 

“Lighten up Sammy! This is a bar,” Dean said, flipping his brother’s laptop shut.

“We’re working a job, Dean. Now’s not a good time to let our guards down.” Sam opened his laptop again and scanned the news page.

“Sam we already went through the victims’ list multiple times. All we need to do now is loosen up and keep an eye out for those sons of bitches,” Dean said, getting up. “I’m going to get something to drink. You want anything?”

Sam shook his head and with a shrug Dean made his way to the counter. After requesting the bartender for a beer, Dean turned around and scanned the rest of the bar for any sign of the vampires. The quicker he finished this job, the quicker would he be able to get some rest before they hit the road again. It didn’t take long for Dean’s eyes to fall on you and it took him less longer to make his way over to you, beer in hand.

“Hey there.” Dean gave you his signature smirk. “I’m Dean Winchester. And you are?”

“Not interested,” you replied with a sweet smile and saw Dean blink a couple of times.

Something told you that this guy wasn’t used to rejection. Well could you blame him? With his forest green eyes and those full lips, he was practically perfect. But you weren’t interested today. Not when you had more important things to focus on.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Dean muttered with an awkward laugh. “I didn’t mean to come off too strong.”

He started to walk away but you quickly grabbed his hand.

“Wait let me apologise,” you said, looking at him with sincerity. “That was rude of me. I’m Y/N Y/L/N.”

“Well nice to meet you Y/N,” Dean said with a warm smile as he shook your hand. “You’re super gorgeous.”

You let out a short laugh. “Does that work every time?”

“Well apparently not all the time,” Dean replied laughing with you.

Soon the two of you were talking and it didn’t take you long to start liking Dean. You never talked about your personal life, of course, but you two talked about everything else - from rock music to apple pies.

“Hey A/N? Can I buy you a drink?” Dean asked you slowly. 

You found it sweet that he was still tentative and didn’t force you to do anything. God forbid, you were actually having a good time for the first time after a long time. 

You had almost forgotten about the vampires but then you saw her. The vampire who had killed your parents. You took in a sharp breath as you saw her flirting with another guy from the bar. She never noticed you and she probably wouldn’t have recognised you, but you never forgot the face that turned your whole life upside down.

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah Y/N?”

“Just gimme a sec. I’ll be right back.”

As you started walking away from Dean, the vampire was already making her way out of the bar with the oblivious human. You quickened your pace and followed her into an old and broken down warehouse. Yup definitely not cheesy! You quickly hid behind a wall and took in the scene before you. There were exactly nine vampires of various sizes and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to take all of them down.

“Hey Mandy,” one of the male vampires laughed. “What took you so long? And why have you got only one human for us?”

“Oh fuck off Matt. You do want me to share, don’t you?”

So the bitch’s name was Mandy.

The other vampire - Matt - raised his hands in a silent surrender and shook his head at Mandy with an amused look. Mandy shot him a wink and then turned the human guy around and faced him with a sugar sweet smile.

And that’s what did it. That was the same smile that she had flashed you the night your parents had died. That smug smile which told everyone that she was unstoppable. Well not for long bitch. 

And then you did something super stupid. You charged the whole nest of vampires with nothing but a longsword.

Dean drained the rest of his beer and looked around, frowning. You were nowhere in sight and it had been more than ten minutes since you had left. There was something strange about you that let Dean get more interested in you than he usually did with women at bars. Well there was the fact that you had come to the bar with track pants and a tank top. You had looked adorable. And when the two of you started talking, he started liking you more and more. Hell he was ready to kiss you when you told him that you loved to bake and that apple pies were your favourite.

Sighing, Dean made his way over to Sam.

“That girl you were talking to…” Sam started, “She ditched you?”

Dean gave his brother a slight shrug to tell him that he didn’t care when in fact he was a bit hurt. He had though that thinks were going good. “I think she may have.”

Sam gave you a sympathetic smile and got up. “I’m going to hit the motel man. I’m too tired.”

“Wait I’m coming too.”

Soon the Winchester brothers were out of the bar and that’s when they heard the screaming. 

The ropes binding you burned your wrists but you never let the vamps see your pain. Your plan to attack these monsters in one go had failed horribly but you had managed to kill four before you got captured. Mandy knelt down in front of you.

“Oh that was very stupid of you hunter,” she said lifting your chin with a finger. “What did you hope to accomplish by taking on all of us alone?”

“Four dead vampires,” you spat on her face with a satisfied smirk.

Mandy hissed, her sharp teeth making its way out of her jaw.

“You killed my parents, bitch. I’m going to return the favour.”

“Oh I see,” Mandy said with a smirk. “You’re definitely going to pay for killing my friends.”

Mandy’s fangs flashed out again and you looked her in the eye as you wanted for the strike… but it never came. Instead, in an instant, Mandy was on her feet and had made her way to the human she had brought over from the bar and had sunk her fangs into his neck.

“No!”

Your screams were drowned by his and pretty soon he lay dead at her feet. Mandy stood up and wiped her mouth, just causing more blood to get smeared across her face.

“Your turn sweetie.”

And that’s when the warehouse door banged open as two men rushed in and took in the scene before their eyes. Dean Winchester and his brother, Sam. They must have heard the screaming. You felt dread as you realised that you were going to get more people killed.

“Dean!” You called out, taking advantage of the momentary surprise of the vampires.

“Y/N?” Dean’s eyes widened as he took in your tied figure.

“Get out of here, Dean! Run.”

“And leave you here? No way!”

“No Dean you don’t understand,” you tried, desperately, to plead with him.

“Well look what we have here,” Mandy spoke up with a smirk as she sized up the Winchester brothers. “More hunters. It must be Christmas.”

“You’re a hunter?” You and Dean had spoken up at the same time and both of you nodded yes.

Oh.

“Um guys?” Sam called out. “I don’t want to ruin your moment but we’ve got some vampires to kill.”

Matt, the vampire hissed and charged the brothers but Dean quickly pulled out a machete and sliced Matt’s off with a clean swipe. Sam had pulled out a machete too and Dean quickly slid you his before taking another one from a duffel bag. You reached for the machete with your legs and quickly boosted them up and caught them and within moments, you were free. You charged into the fight, with renewed adrenaline pumping through your veins.

It didn’t take long for three of you to kill all the vamps till only Mandy was left standing. Dean advanced towards her but you held out a hand and stopped him.

“She’s mine.”

For the first time since that evening, you saw fear in Mandy’s eyes.

“Why did you kill my parents?”

Mandy started to say something but stopped and closed her mouth.

“Yeah that’s what I thought.”

Without thinking, you pulled your fist back and punched her in the face, hard.

“That’s for my parents, bitch.”

And before she could say anything else, you swung the machete at her head, slicing her head clean off.

“And that’s for everyone else.”

Soon, the three of you were cleaning up the bodies. 

“Wow you’re pretty badass,” Dean whistled. “Not bad.”

You shook your head and indicated to the guy from the bar. “I couldn’t save him, Dean. I was so blinded by wanting revenge. I should’ve known better.”

Dean started to say something but you cut him off. “I didn’t even know his name, Dean.”

“Hey it’s not your fault.” Sam spoke up. “In this job, sometimes you cannot save everyone, but that’s okay. It teaches you to be more careful next time.”

“Thank you Sam,” you said, smiling up at the younger Winchester. “But I definitely could have managed without the two of you barging in to help.”

You faked a scowl at the boys. 

Dean snorted. “Yeah but last I checked, you were pretty tied up.”

“Maybe I meant to get caught so that they would let down their guard.” You arched an eyebrow as you looked at Dean. 

Dean let out a short laugh once more and Sam just looked at the two of you with an amused look.

“Well looks like you’re pretty banged up Y/N. You should come with us to our motel so that Sam and I can fix you up.”

Sam too nodded. “Yeah you’ve got a pretty nasty cut on your forehead.”

After considering things for a minute. “Okay I’ll come over. But I want a drink first.”

“Hey Sammy, you go on ahead. I owe Y/N a drink,” Dean flashed you a grin and you couldn’t help grinning back.

As soon as Sam had bid you guys goodnight and had left, Dean turned around to you and looked at you with an amused expression.

“What’re you smiling about?”

“What kind of a get-up is that?” Dean pointed at your clothes. “A tank top and track pants?”  
“Well excuse me, but jeans don’t leave much room for flexibility,” you told him with a defiant look. “And plus, track pants are way more comfortable.”

“So you’re pretty flexible? I know where that can come in handy.” Dean shot you a wink and you felt your ears growing red.

“Oh shut up Winchester.” You lightly shoved him away but he just dragged you closer and put an arm around your shoulder.

After a while you stopped trying to push him away and leaned onto him. “Let’s go get that drink then.”

“Y/L/N?”

You looked up to see Dean looking at you with a serious expression.

“Yeah Winchester?”

“This is the part where you say ‘thank you’.”

His cocky smile was plastered on his face again.

“For what Dean?” Two can play at that game, you thought to yourself with a smirk.

“Well, I did save your life,” Dean said, poking your cheek lightly.

“Hmm I’ll think about it.”

“You’re such a tease aren’t you?”

You grinned at him.

“Oh you have no idea, Winchester.”


End file.
